Popping the Question
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Of one question and the many ways to ask it. — SasukeTenten.
1. Out of Hand

Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote a Naruto fic, let alone a SasuTen one. Anyway this is more of a collection of drabbles based on a variation of the 30 Kisses challenge, the 30 Proposal challenge. So basically, 30 proposals but with a SasuTen twist. I hope you guys do enjoy and I apologise for any OOCness (mainly on Sasuke's part).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _Theme #1: The Ring's on the Other Hand_

* * *

His body stiffened when he sensed her entrance into the room, his expression turning hard. There was a moment's hesitation in his actions before he continued what he was doing, purposely playing ignorant to his surroundings. He was making sure to pay her no attention.

She sighed.

It had been three days since he had been acting like this, evasive, vacant, and trying his very best to avoid her. She didn't what she had done wrong but she knew whatever she had done, it was bad enough for him to not only give her the silent treatment, but also make it a point to never stay in the same room as her for more than five minutes.

She watched as he stood up to make his leave. There he went again. Whatever was bugging him, she was determined to get the bottom of it. She wasn't going to let their three year relationship go down the drain because of something petty.

The moment he passed by her she shot out a hand to grab his wrist, halting him in his tracks. He didn't say anything but she knew she had caught his attention.

"Sasuke, what did I do wrong?" she asked bluntly, tightening her grip on his wrist.

He didn't respond immediately. Instead he looked at her, gazing calculatingly at her before he abruptly snapped his head away. Tenten cocked her head to the side, confused at his reaction. "Sasuke?"

"How long were you planning to keep it a secret?" he asked stoically, refusing to look at her.

Her brows furrowed in puzzlement. "Secret? Keep what a secret?"

She had no recollection of ever hiding anything from him. Just as he had told her all of his secrets, she had entrusted him with hers. There was nothing about each other that neither knew about.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at her, a cold glare now directed toward her. She couldn't hide her surprise when she noticed his cold reaction. However she did not flinch, her determination far surpassing her surprise. "Cut the bullshit Tenten. How come you never told me you were married?"

Tenten's mind went blank. She was married? "I am?" she asked with a tone of surprise.

Her features contorted into a frown. "Wait I'm pretty sure I'm not. I don't remember walking down the aisle yet," she rambled to herself, trying to reevaluate her existence. Her mind rewinded through memories as she tried to figure out what the hell Sasuke was going on about.

Sasuke meanwhile, twitched in annoyance as he grabbed her right hand roughly with his free hand. He fingered the gold ring settled on her ring finger before giving her a pointed look, demanding an explanation.

When she realized what he was talking about, it became hard to stifle a laugh. She ended up having to bite her lip to prevent herself from letting out a full blown guffaw, instead settling on silently giggling to herself. Sasuke frowned at her unexpected response.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a disgruntled tone, not liking how she was making light of the situation.

She coughed to herself to calm herself down before finally staring up at him with an amused smirk. "This was a ring given to me by my mother," she began slowly, gauging his reaction.

When his expression stayed unreadable her eye almost twitched in annoyance but continued, "And besides the ring's on the _other_ hand you idiot. Why do you care so much anyway?"

He didn't verbally reply, instead taking hold of her left hand instead. His onyx orbs pierced into hers, almost looking into her soul as he declared with finality, "You're going to marry me."


	2. Of All People

_Theme #2: Who's Asking (Who)?_

* * *

"Who's asking Tenten?" a voice asked in curiosity.

"I am," another snapped, annoyance evident in his tone.

This evoked a scowl from another of the room's inhabitants as he directed a glare toward the previous speaker. "No you're not. I forbid you."

" _Forbid_ me?" he spat in irritation as if the words were garbage. "You have no authority over her Hyuuga, so do me a favor and shut the fuck up."

The Hyuuga in question looked even more incensed at the retort. "Excuse me Uchiha? I've been her best friend for over ten _years_. I think it stands to reason that I have more authority than you do."

The Uchiha snorted. "Best friend my ass. You're acting more like an overprotective father by the looks of it."

"I don't care. What I do care about however–"

"No one cares about what _you_ care about," the young Uchiha sneered, to which the Hyuuga almost growled.

"–is you trying to ask her hand in marriage. She will never agree to it. Not even in a million years," he declared confidently, crossing his arms with a firm nod. He knew Tenten, there was no way she would marry some ass like Uchiha Sasuke. He was beneath her.

The raven haired male only smirked at his declaration, a challenging glint in his eye. "Oh yeah? Well watch this."

He turned to look at the closed door which he knew the brunette was hiding behind. "Tenten, I know you're out there. Just come in already. You've already heard the conversation," he called, garnering the Hyuuga and the blond's attention.

The three inhabitants of the room watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a guilty looking brunette as she shuffled into the room. They watched as she crossed her arms indignantly, throwing the Uchiha a slight glare. "You could've just told me to join you earlier rather than announce it to the whole world," she complained while motioning to Neji and Naruto. He brushed her complaints off, instead focusing on the task on hand. He was going to prove the stupid Hyuuga wrong if it were the last thing he did.

"So since you heard all of that, will you marry me?" he asked boldly, Neji's eyes dilating at the audacious declaration as his eyes shifted toward the unfazed brunette. His eyes almost narrowed when he realized she looked as though she were expecting it.

Tenten shrugged. "Will you get off your ass and help me clean the house if I do?"

Sasuke slowly nodded, seeing no correlation between the two topics. But she grinned in satisfaction. "Then yes. Now finish your conversation and help me you lazy pig," she uttered before she turned on her heel to leave the room, Neji swearing that he had caught her poking her tongue out slightly at him. He was about to shout after her in incredulity when he noticed a gleam on her finger just as she exited the room. When realization dawned, his head instantaneously whipped around to meet the smug smirk of Uchiha Sasuke and a surprisingly unsurprised Naruto.

"Why does she already have a ring on her finger?" he asked, already fearing for the worst.

Sasuke's already smug smirk grew even more smugger as Naruto answered this time. "They're already married Neji. Of course she'd have a ring."

To prove Naruto's point, Sasuke made a show of revealing his own left hand, a gold band nestled on his ring finger. Neji almost lost it right there and then, his iron composure almost breaking. However years of experience allowed him to keep a cool facade in tact, Neji soon shooting Naruto an annoyed look, as if blaming everything on him.

"You knew?!"

Naruto nodded. "You're the last one to know actually."

Neji turned to Sasuke in anger. "And when the fuck did you two get married anyway?"

"We eloped last summer. And watch your mouth Hyuuga," he taunted calmly as he leaned back into his seat, clearly enjoying the Neji's incandescence. Riling up the Hyuuga was so much fun.

 _That_ was the last straw. Before anyone could comprehend what happened, Neji saw red and pounced.


	3. Forgotten

_Theme #3: Amnesia_

* * *

When he found out who fucked up his wife's memory, he was going to slaughter them in cold blood, rip their limbs off one by one and then let out a maniacal laugh. Well all of that minus the laugh bit. He wasn't going to turn into some cliche super villain with a brain the size of a walnut.

Living with a wife with amnesia was practically hell, and it was only because she was his wife, the love of his life, and Tenten that he was even putting up with the shit the memory loss had brought him. The brunette seemed to be experiencing selective amnesia where she appeared to have forgotten everything involving him and their relationship.

All five years of it.

Five _years_ of memories and ups and downs and she couldn't seem to remember any of it. Screw slaughtering the man who did this to her, he was going to eradicate his existence completely. No one messed with Uchiha Sasuke and got away with it without a limb missing.

It had been almost two weeks since the accident, when the brunette got accidentally hit by a car by some drunken bastard. She had miraculously only suffered a minor concussion and a few scratches and bruises after the accident but when he learnt of the amnesia she had also acquired, he had been ready to kill a bitch. The drunken bastard had yet to be found and he was left with a wife suffering amnesia. There was hell to be paid.

The doctor had advised that he slowly ease her into familiar situations on the journey to replenishing her memories, recommending that he didn't shock her with too much information at once after the shock of the accident. While it had been agonizing trying to downplay his affections, he had managed to pull through yet there was still one underlying problem.

Tenten had yet to remember anything about him despite the amount of time that had passed. The doctor said that since it was only selective she should be able to come around soon and yet she still forgot everything about him. At first she had been wary of him, refusing to stay in the same room for him for more than ten minutes. But soon she had grown used to his presence, no longer darting in the opposite direction at the sight of him.

He then wondered why he had figured that this would be a good point in time to really introduce himself as her husband rather than a helpful neighbor. It had expectedly only brought disaster as she almost broke down in shock.

"You're joking. I can't be married to _you_ ," she screeched in denial, refusing to believe the current situation.

He sighed. "I'm not joking Tenten. We're married for crying out loud. Have been for two years now," he replied, holding up his left hand to emphasize his point as he pointed toward the gleaming gold band on his ring finger.

Her eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion. "Then prove it, prove that we really got married."

"I thought that this ring was proof enough."

She shook her head vehemently. "That's not enough. It could be some other ring for all I know."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to control his anger. This girl was unbelievable even without her memories. "Then how?"

Her eyes gleamed. "Tell me how you proposed," she began, Sasuke about to reply when she cut him off. "Actually, reenact the whole scene. It should help jig my memory."

Seeing no other choice but to obey, he sighed as he bent down on one knee. He took her hand as he gazed into her eyes, onyx meeting chocolate. "Marry me Tenten."

His gaze searched hers, piercing into her soul as he tried to read her mind. The response he got however was a frown as she pulled her hand away from him. "What kind of a proposal was that? It's worse than last time!" she exclaimed in utmost irritation, pacing the room now.

Sasuke's brows furrowed when he picked up on something. "Last time? You mean you remember my proposal to you?"

Halting in her tracks, she looked at him as if he were crazy. "Of course I remember your proposal! How could I not? You asked me when I was half asleep goddammit! You knew I would say yes to anything if I was woken up too early," she snapped, fuming as her fists clenched at her sides, failing to realized her mistake. When she did it had been too late for Sasuke had started eyeing her with suspicion. Oops.

"What else do you remember?" he asked, walking closer to her as he backed her into a wall. She stepped back until she hit a wall, looking nervously up to meet his onyx gaze.

"Everything?" she answered lamely, watching as his face contorted into a dark scowl.

"Everything? You mean you remember _everything?_ "

She nodded timidly. Well the secret's out. "I remember everything from our five year relationship. From that stupid proposal to your obsession with tomatoes."

His brows furrowed. "Did you even _have_ amnesia?"

She slowly nodded. "Only for the first day. Seeing your face sparked my memories and I've had them ever since."

"You mean you were playing me all along?" he growled as he slammed his palm against the wall above her. "Do you even know of the struggles you've put me through woman? Why'd you even do it?"

"To get a new proposal that's why. And it was fun seeing you work so hard just for me to regain my memories. Pure entertainment," she remarked calmly, confidently staring into his heated gaze.

He glared at her. "Well I'm glad you received enjoyment out of my own expense," he spat before backing away and walking off to cool himself. This was just too much. He knew Tenten was crazy but this just took it to a whole different level.

Tenten watched his retreating back, left alone to her own thoughts. "I know you're angry but you have to admit that I was a pretty darn good actress!"

She sighed when he didn't respond. He would forgive her. Eventually.


End file.
